


Lessons In Love

by TaiWind



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ahegao, Awkwardness, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress, and there's no shame in that, and using a self insert OC to do it, cringe culture is dead and selfshippers killed it, highly self indulgent in fact, i'm bad at thinking of tags, more of them will be added when i write more chapters, provided i get around to it, this whole fic is just deadass me wanting to fuck hilda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiWind/pseuds/TaiWind
Summary: With nobody in her house willing to dick her down, Hilda is thirsty beyond belief, so much so that she manipulates Tia, a trans girl who had only recently transferred into Golden Deer, into fucking her, under the pretense of teaching her how to please her crush Leonie properly. Hijinks ensue.





	Lessons In Love

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far you have no right to say mean things about me writing self insert porn. you have signed the contract by clicking on this fic. there's no going back. also don't be transphobic in the comments or i'll go to your house and pee all your pants.

It seemed like ages since Hilda had had the chance to have some proper release. When she arrived at the academy, she thought she'd be able to last the whole year, but just weeks into the curriculum she had started looking at her housemates with consideration in mind. Unfortunately all of the boys in the Golden Deer were unable to provide for one reason or another - she couldn't even imagine herself sharing a bed with Lorenz, doing it with Claude was too awkward a thought for her, Raphael was too dumb and Ignatz too naive to take the hint. So, like many evenings before that one, she found herself wishing for something more than just her fingers penetrating her nether regions.

A knock on the door of her dorm room tore Hilda away from her fantasies, and as she got up to open the door she pulled her panties back up and tossed on a tank top, hastily wiping her own juices off her fingers in it before letting out the air she'd been holding in. Finally opening the door, she found herself face to face with Tia. Having the ex-Eagle at her door was quite the surprise for Hilda, since so far she found Tia to be less than fond of her, especially whenever she tried to pawn off her duties to someone else. Which she did a lot.

Tia's eyes quickly browsed across Hilda's room before landing on the woman herself. "I, uh," she started, "realize this is probably the wrong time for this, but I need your advice."

"About what?" Hilda asked, burying her annoyance with getting interrupted under a facade of cheerfulness that went thus unparalleled in all of Garreg Mach.

"Oh it's... quite embarrassing, actually," Tia said, blushing a little and averting Hilda's puzzled gaze.

"Aw, you know you can tell me anything," Hilda replied. "Come on in, tell me what troubles you." It was truly quite unusual to see Tia act like this around her, when usually she'd be a lot more exasperated. _Whatever she needs help with_, Hilda thought, _it must be important_.

Tia accepted the invitation, and after Hilda closed the door behind her, sat down on the other girl's bed. She sat silently for a moment, building up the courage to reveal her issues to Hilda, but she had already decided before even deciding to approach her that Hilda was the only person she could possibly trust with this. So she spilled the beans.

"I need to find a way to impress Leonie," she said.

"Well you've come to the right place!" A smirk spread across Hilda's face upon hearing such juicy news. Someone's got a crush! She also instantly understood why Tia would come to her with this - no one else in the Golden Deer knew as much about romance as Hilda. Though she had to admit, romance was not something Leonie responds very well to. _ Not that that'd stop me _, she thought as she began to hatch a plan even Claude would be proud of her for.

"Unfortunately Leonie isn't one for traditional romance," she continued, "which is my personal area of expertise. You'll have to get her attention in some other way. It shouldn't be too hard though, I've seen her glance at you once or twice."

Tia just nodded along, listening intently to Hilda, whose words might as well have been gospel to one as clueless about matters of seduction.

"What you'll really need to work on," said Hilda as she sat down next to Tia, placing her hand on the other girl's thigh, "is your technique."

"Like my sword technique?"

"In a manner of speaking." Hilda slowly slid her hand up Tia's thigh, until she found what she was searching for. It wasn't a very well kept secret that Tia had a little more in her pants than you'd expect from the average girl attending Garreg Mach, and that was exactly what Hilda needed.

Tia gasped out in surprise and flinched away as Hilda's fingers gently caressed her crotch. "What are you doing?" she asked, blushing furiously.

"I need to see how your technique is!" Hilda said defensively.

Tia was taken quite aback at just how forward Hilda was being. "Are you suggesting Leonie and I, you know..." she glanced around cautiously as if the two weren't the only ones in the room, then added in a hushed tone, "lay together?"

"Of course, silly!" Hilda replied, uncannily nonchalant about the whole situation. "I mean, you're going to want to do that eventually anyway, and if I'm supposed to mentor you through this, then we'd better go over this part now, before it'd be considered unfaithful of you to practice it with me."

Tia nodded. "That does make sense."

"Now, what are you waiting for?" In one swift motion, Hilda pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it aside, now clad in only her panties. The sight of her breasts dropping with just a bit of bounce at the end made Tia blush again, and she felt her pants tightening to the point of discomfort. She quickly, though somewhat clumsily, did away with them in response, and proceeded to do much the same with her shirt, leaving herself in a similar state of undress as Hilda.

"What now?" Tia asked, trying her hardest not to look like she's checking Hilda out, yet totally failing. She was somewhat flabby from lack of exercise, especially around the middle and thighs, though Tia found that rather charming. Once Hilda saw her staring, Tia looked away awkwardly.

"First I need to get you ready," Hilda said, leaning over to Tia and slipping the girl's boxer briefs off, allowing her to finally lay eyes on Tia's throbbing erection. "Wow, it's even bigger than I imagined!"

"Y-you were imagining it?" Tia stammered out, hardly able to keep her cool. It was the first time someone else had seen her like this. She gasped out as Hilda, in lieu of responding, gently wrapped her hand around her cock and began to slowly stroke it. Though the feeling of someone else doing it for her was unusual at first, Tia soon found herself relaxing into Hilda's touch, even as the other girl sped up her strokes ever so slightly, eventually mixing in little licks and kisses that caused Tia to moan out in a mix of surprise and pleasure.

After a while, Hilda spoke up. "You're lasting pretty long."

"Is that good?"

"It's great! The longer you last, the more you can satisfy your partner," Hilda said as she sat upright on the bed, letting go of Tia in the process. "Now lay back."

Tia obeyed, swinging her legs up onto the bed and turning around, so that she was laying down on Hilda's bed. She then propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Hilda positioned herself between her legs, cupping each breast in one hand and leaning down to envelop Tia's cock between them.

The feeling was unlike anything Tia had ever experienced before. Hilda's rather large breasts, especially compared to Tia's own, felt pleasingly soft against her member, and she couldn't help but arch her back and gasp out as Hilda began moving them up and down the length of her shaft. She started out slow and gentle, but soon settled into a comfortable rhythm, occasionally landing a kiss on the tip of Tia's dick on the way down, and Tia found herself bucking her hips against Hilda's chest involuntarily, thrusting in time with the other girl's movements and letting out a soft moan with each thrust. Hilda's hair, which she had usually kept done up in two long tails, was currently free to fall down around her shoulders, but thankfully it did nothing to obscure Tia's view of her own dick disappearing and reappearing as she continued to fuck Hilda's chest.

It took a while, but eventually Tia felt a certain tingle spread across the length of her dick, a feeling quite familiar to her - a feeling that meant she was about to burst.

"Hilda, I'm-"

"Not yet," Hilda cut her off, and after a wink and one last kiss to the tip, she backed off of Tia's crotch. Tia watched as Hilda expertly straddled her lap and, after pulling her panties aside to reveal her dripping pussy, grasped Tia's dick once more and gently lowered herself onto it, stopping just shy of its tip penetrating her entrance.

"What's wrong?" Tia asked, noticing Hilda's hesitation.

"Nothing, I just..." Hilda hovered uncertainly over Tia's lap, and Tia could feel the juices trickling down her shaft. "It's just so big!"

"If that's a problem, maybe we can-"

Rather than finish her sentence, Tia moaned out loud as Hilda suddenly slammed herself down onto her dick. Had she not been distracted at the moment by Hilda's inner walls gripping onto her for dear life, she would have been praying to the Goddess that no one heard that through the walls. Her elbows gave out underneath her from the shock, and though she dropped herslef onto the bed completely, she was now free to grab onto Hilda's thighs and gently grope them while she grinded up into her, desperate for release.

Hilda was not much better off - her stunt, while successfull in shutting Tia up, knocked all the air out of her as well, and it didn't even take a second for Tia's member to press against her cervix, eliciting a pretty loud moan of her own. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, her eyes rolled back and she bit her lip to avoid any future moans from getting through, though that didn't stop them from trying. Her legs were rendered completely useless for lifting herself back off of Tia, leaving her at the mercy of the shaft inside her. Her hands found themselves at the back of her head as she arched her back, having no choice left but to respond to Tia's grinding in kind.

This time around it took a lot less to bring Tia to the edge, seeing how riled up she already was before, and judging from Hilda's pleasured whimpers getting progressively louder, she must not have been far behind. Not wanting her release taken from her by Hilda's whims this time however, Tia tightened her grip on Hilda's thighs as she thrust up into her, the rest of the air in her lungs escaping in a gasp through grit teeth as she reached climax.

Hilda wasn't quite sure whether it was Tia's cock twitching wildly inside her as she came, or the feeling of warm seed flowing into her, that set off her own orgasm, but she didn't really care at the moment. Her whole body tensed up, and a soft, almost soothing heat began to spread from her core all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her inner walls clenched around Tia even more tightly, as if to milk every last bit of her semen, but even if Hilda had wanted to protest against being filled up, all her mouth had the capacity to do was to hang open uselessly like she was silently screaming in surprise.

Release came and went, and once the tension left Hilda's body she found herself slumped against Tia's chest, gasping for air. Though tears had welled up in her eyes, only the pleasure was to blame, and the grin that was spread across her face was proof enough. As she slowly regained the strength in her legs, she finally lifted her bottom off of Tia's crotch and let her dick slip out of her, followed by the mix of their juices that it was plugging up before. Once Hilda regained her breath, she let out a contented sigh and relaxed into Tia's - admittedly quite meager - chest.

Tia was silent, awkwardly so. Her eyes adamantly refused to meet Hilda's gaze, and she could barely even bring herself to move her hands off of her thighs. Though she couldn't possibly lie to herself that she didn't enjoy doing so, she had never even remotely imagined that she'd wind up giving her classmate a creampie that evening. She felt her heartbeat pounding in her throat, and though she held little faith in the Seiros religion, she found herself praying profusely that it was one of Hilda's safe days. Her blush had spread as far down as her neck, and it only intensified once she heard what Hilda had to say next.

"Well, someone seems ready to go another round, hm?"

Against all odds, Tia's member was still hard, and sensitive enough to feel that Hilda's pussy was now rubbing up against it. Though every rational cell in her body told her to refuse, refute, deny and other sorts of negative responses, she found herself between a rock and a hard place - Hilda quite literally had her pinned down, and even if she didn't, she wasn't exactly the sort of girl it was easy to say no to. But the worst offender was the little voice in the back of Tia's mind, that stupid, irrational, hormonal piece of work that kept egging her on to keep going. The back of her mind of course being the perfect position to take control of her neck and nod in response.

"Good," Hilda said in a cheery tone, almost like she was completely unbothered by what had transpired just moments ago, and for all Tia knew, that was indeed the case. _ Hilda is honestly just the type of person with whom it's hard to tell what's going on in their mind _, Tia thought as she watched the girl in question get up off of her and turn around, still on all fours, ignoring how much of Tia's cum was leaking out of her down her thigh and onto the sheets below. She then reached around with one hand, grasping one of her cheeks and pulling it aside, revealing her pussy and ass to Tia and inadvertently causing more cum to pour out. Her panties seemed to have disappeared in all the chaos at first, but had Tia been looking for them, she would’ve found them crumpled up around one of Hilda’s thighs - evidently she wanted them out of the way for the second round.

"Come on, we don't have all night," Hilda said after a few moments, and Tia realized she had been staring at her wonderfully plump ass the entire time. "Now it's time for you to fuck me properly," Hilda continued, causing the blush to return to Tia's face in an instant.

"W-what?"

"Well, I said I'd teach you, didn't I? To do that, I need to know what I'm working with." Hilda glanced back at Tia and flashed a smile, which Tia found hard to tell whether it was sincere or not. Not that it mattered, as it was by now painfully obvious to Tia that all Hilda was after at the moment was her cock, and they could probably discuss the whole teaching stuff later. She slowly got up and on her knees behind Hilda, prodding at her entrance once more, but this time of her own volition.

She froze.

Hilda, who had expected to get penetrated again by now, glanced back again, this time with a grumpy expression rather than a smile. "What's the holdup?"

"I just... I don't want to disappoint you," Tia said sheepishly. Though Hilda seemed to be enjoying the evening, Tia feared that her inexperience was about to change that for the worse. Though she usually found Hilda obnoxious, her opinion still mattered to her, not to mention Tia didn't want to ruin her chance at learning how to please any potential future lovers properly.

"Oh, nonsense," said Hilda reassuringly. "Just fuck me already!" she added, wiggling her butt teasingly after letting go of it, instead using her arm to support herself again.

Tia, strangely made to relax by such a response, took a deep breath and placed her hands firmly on Hilda's hips, and proceeded to enter her for the second time that evening. Both of them were already quite slick from before, so Tia's dick slipped in much easier this time around. Hilda moaned out happily and arched her back, raising her ass a little higher. Encouraged by this, Tia pulled back and thrust in again, eliciting another moan from Hilda. She kept on thrusting a little more confidently, and leaned slightly forward as her hands wandered from Hilda's hips to her chest. She gave each breast a gentle squeeze, which she guessed felt good as Hilda tightened in response. With each thrust Hilda's ass jiggled slightly, which made Tia's cock even harder inside her. Her moans and little "fuck me"s got progressively louder and higher in pitch, and every little sound drove Tia wild. She was able to keep her own moans much more subdued however. She fondled Hilda's breasts carefully, afraid that she might hurt her if she squeezed too hard.

"Hold on," Hilda said suddenly, and after Tia stopped fucking her for a moment, readjusted her position, lifting her torso up to where she was almost parallel with Tia, who let go of one of Hilda's breasts to wrap her arm around her waist and secure her in her new position. As she resumed her pounding into Hilda, she also fondled the girl's breast a touch more roughly than before, causing her to whine in approval. Grinding back against Tia, Hilda reached back with one arm to pull Tia's face down into the crook of her neck, prompting her to (albeit uncertainly) kiss it; with her other, she began to rub her clit, slowly at first, but as Tia's thrusts got faster, so did Hilda's fingers. She tossed her head back, practically cooing from the overwhelming pleasure, her voice quivering each time Tia's cock slammed into her. Tia's own moans were muffled by Hilda's neck, which she continued to kiss and lick, closing her eyes and letting instinct take over.

With her hips on autopilot, Tia found her energy slowly sapped away, her legs becoming sore as she neared her limit. Hilda's desperate cries urging her to go faster were impossible to ignore, so Tia shifted her hands down to Hilda's hips once more and thrust into her, as fast and as rough as the girl wanted, with renewed vigor. Hilda's mind went completely blank, save for the sensation of Tia's cock sliding in and out of her, filling her with endless pleasure. Her high-pitched moans were now probably loud enough to hear from the next room over, not that she cared one bit. Her hand was now on her own breast, fondling it and tweaking the nipple, while her other was still rubbing her clit, moreso manhandling it by now.

"Yes, yes!! I'm gonna cum!" she announced finally, making good on her word a mere second later. Her hips bucked wildly as her inner walls squeezed Tia with an iron grip, and she, without thinking, bit down into Hilda's neck in response, causing her to scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Bliss came over Hilda in waves, spreading out from her womb and causing her whole body to quiver each time. It wasn't long before Tia came as well, her warm breath soothing the bite mark she’d left on Hilda’s neck as her cum flowed into Hilda, filling her up once more. Exhausted, she let go of Hilda and fell backward onto the bed, her twitching cock covering Hilda's ass in cum while more of it poured out of her gaping pussy. Hilda, having no support and no energy left, collapsed onto the bed as well, panting and smiling wide with satisfaction. They rested there for a few seconds, catching their breath together, until a loud banging noise from the other side of the wall roused both of them.

"Sorry, but I think you should go now," Hilda said, and Tia couldn't help but agree after she remembered that the room next to Hilda's belonged to none other than Edelgard, who probably heard the whole thing. She hastily got off the bed and gathered her clothes, but before she had a chance to put anything but her underwear on, Hilda was already on her feet as well and shoving her out of the door.

"But what about the lessons-"

"We'll talk about that later, bye!" said Hilda before slamming her door shut, leaving Tia out in the - mercifully empty, at the very least - hallway, with no option left but to go back to her own room, sighing in defeat.


End file.
